


Forever Begins Tonight

by jaybear1701



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Turtleduck Date Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybear1701/pseuds/jaybear1701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night. One ride. One question. (There's no such thing as too many turtle-duck date night fics, right!?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Begins Tonight

Korra bites back a grin as a positively giddy Asami leads her by the hand to the water’s edge just as the burnt orange sun begins to set along the horizon. She loves seeing Asami like this, excited and carefree, unmoored from the duties normally tethered to them; the ones that keep them apart for days, weeks, and even months on end. And for perhaps the millionth time, Korra wishes these kinds of relaxed and mellow days between them could stretch out into eternity.

“Do you remember riding the real things in the spirit world?” Asami asks with a wide smile when they reach the turtle-duck boats at the dock.

“Of course.” Korra nods, lightly squeezing Asami’s fingers. “I remember everything I do with you.”

Asami ducks her head slightly, a pale shade of pink dusting across her cheeks. “I thought we could maybe relive that adventure, but without the unpredictability of temperamental spirits.”

“As I recall,” Korra says while untangling their fingers and hopping into the boat, “the spirits wouldn’t have been so temperamental if you hadn’t tried to constantly poke and prod at them.” She turns and extends a hand to Asami, who clasps it firmly and steps inside next to her.

“It’s not my fault they’re so fascinating,” Asami contends as she settles behind the boat’s steering wheel. “The way they maintain buoyancy despite the weight of their shells… it could have many practical applications for watercraft design and innovation.”

Chuckling, Korra leans toward Asami and pecks the corner of her mouth. “Well, at least I don’t have to worry about getting bucked into the water in one of these.”

“That was _one_ time.” Asami rolls her eyes but can’t quite stop the corners of her lips from curving up. “Now are you going to get us going or what, Avatar?” she looks pointedly at the pedals at their feet.

“You’re kidding right?” Korra raises one eyebrow in playful haughtiness. “You _are_ with a master waterbender.” With one fluid sweep of her arm, Korra bends the calm waves of the pond and sets their boat on an easy course toward the luminescent Harmony Tower, its golden glow glimmering on the surface of the water. “Don’t even have to steer, unless you want to.”

“That’s all right,” Asami says, curling an arm around Korra’s waist and pulling them back against the seat. “I have other things I’d rather do with my hands.” Korra instinctively wraps Asami into an embrace as the engineer lays her head on her chest and snuggles closer, one hand resting on Korra’s bicep.

She tenderly brushes her lips against the smooth skin of Asami’s forehead, and smiles when she hears Asami sigh contentedly. Even after nearly two years together, Korra continues to be amazed that something as simple as the weight of Asami’s warmth pressing against her can instantly  relax every single muscle in her body.

They float peacefully in silence, save for the gentle laps of water against the hull, and Korra tries not to dwell on the small item that she had finished carving during her latest mission. Tucked away in her pants pocket, it feels like it’s burning against her leg, willing her to take it out. But it's much too soon. She has to plan. To make sure things are just right. Perhaps when she returns from the Fire Nation...

Korra forces herself to focus on the Republic City skyline steadily being rebuilt following the devastation of Kuvira’s attack. Her eyes trace the silhouettes of the buildings against the approaching twilight, idly noting that the sky here never quite darkens completely--not like the way it does in the South Pole, where inky black and midnight blue bleed into the star-scattered heavens.

She remembers that Asami once told her that something called “light pollution” was to blame; a phenomenon caused by the artificial illumination in the city.  She isn’t quite sure she has a grasp on the science—has never, in fact, fully understood everything Asami tries to explain to her—but she still thinks the urban sky is a lovely sight after so much time away. Tonight, the dimming clouds look like they’ve been painted in broad brush strokes and Korra wonders if Asami thinks so too.

Presses a smile into the glossy silk of Asami’s hair, Korra inhales the sweet scent of orchids deep within her lungs.

“I’ve missed you.” She breathes out the words like a prayer, afraid to break the stillness.

Asami shifts so that she can look up at Korra. Her pale green eyes are soft with affection. “I’ve missed you too.” She lifts a hand to trace Korra’s jawline with the tips of her fingers. “What time will you leave tomorrow for the Fire Nation?”

“Early,” Korra replies, trembling slightly from Asami’s touch. “Before dawn.”

They had both known Korra’s time in Republic City would be short; a brief layover on her way to a summit hosted by Fire Lord Izumi . But it still hurts, knowing they have only a few precious hours left with each other.

“I wish I could stay longer,” Korra says.

“Me too.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Asami cups Korra’s face and strokes her thumb across her cheek. “We still have tonight.”

She brings their lips together and Korra melts into the kiss, heat pulsing throughout her body with each swell and  contraction of her heart.

Yes, Korra thinks, tightening her arms around Asami. They still have tonight. But she also wants tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that.

Korra wants forever with Asami.

She breaks their kiss and Asami blinks up at her in confusion. With her left hand, Korra reaches into her pocket and grasps the crimson lava stone she has spent weeks carving into a pendant. Korra had previously thought she would be more nervous when the time came. But now, she’s surprised to find that she’s filled with nothing but calm certainty as she fingers the stone’s matching silk ribbon. She swiftly pulls the entire piece of jewelry out.

“I meant to do this when I got back, but I figure, why wait?” Korra cradles the betrothal necklace in the center of her palm and hears Asami gasp when she sees it. “As the Avatar, I know I belong to the people. Will always belong to the people. But my heart? That belongs to you, and only you.” Korra gazes into Asami’s wide, shimmering eyes; can feel her own face wet with tears. “I can’t promise that I’ll always be around. But I can promise that I’m yours, Asami. For all time.” She takes a deep breath. “And I would be beyond honored if you’d be mine too. Will you…”

Asami threads her fingers through Korra’s hair and fuses their mouths together. “ _Yes_ ,” she whispers against Korra’s lips. “ _Yes_.”  

Overcome with euphoria, Korra deepens the kiss, sears the moment into memory, before losing herself completely to Asami and the promise of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is... so fluffy. I should really be ashamed of myself. But I'm not... much. haha This quick little fic, based on Bryan Konietzko's oh so lovely turtle-duck date night Korrasami art, is dedicated to my good friend, [quarticzirconia](http://quarticzirconia.tumblr.com/). Hope you enjoyed it, buddy!


End file.
